The subject invention relates to a dispenser carton adapted to contain a roll of film such as wax paper, polycoated freezer paper or aluminum foil. The dispenser carton includes a pair of end closures which are readily erected on automatic equipment. In addition, a plastic reinforced straight edge is provided to facilitate cutting of the roll of film.
In the prior art various dispenser cartons have been constructed for containing and dispensing films from a roll housed within. The majority of the early cartons included a tear strip which enabled the sealed box to be opened. More recently, cartons have been developed wherein an outer panel or hood is releasably connected to an inner panel for sealing the carton. When the user wishes to open the carton, the releasable connection is broken enabling the hood of the box to be flipped open.
In the above described flip top hooded cartons end closures are provided having an additional end flap necessary to form the hood. A carton with such an end closure requires packaging equipment that has an extra tucking mechanism for the additional flap. This type of packaging equipment is specifically made for cartons of this style and consequently are more costly than standard equipment. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved hooded dispenser carton having end closures that effectively seal the carton to preclude contaminants from gaining access to the interior of the box, and which may be readily erected on standard packaging equipment.
Another feature commonly included in the prior art dispenser cartons is a metal, saw-tooth blade. The metal blade is provided to facilitate the cutting of the roll of film in the carton. Recently, in order to reduce costs, the metal blade has been eliminated and a saw-tooth configuration has been provided along a free edge of a panel of the paperboard carton. While the paper saw-tooth configuration provides a satisfactory cutting action with wax paper, a stronger cutting edge would be desirable for films such as clear plastic wraps, polycoated freezer paper, and aluminum foil.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved dispenser carton having an end wall structure which precludes contaminants and other unwanted materials from gaining access to the interior of the box.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved dispenser carton having an end structure which can readily be opened in a flip top manner.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved dispenser carton that is formed from a single sheet of paperboard and can be readily erected on standard automatic equipment.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved dispenser carton which includes a reinforced straight edge to facilitate the cutting of the roll of film.